


Gentle is the Night (And So Are We)

by green78



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Smut, maybe fluff?, sorta songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green78/pseuds/green78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a songfic to "Take a Life With Me." What we all know really happened after Lexa <s>married</s> <s>proposed to</s> swore fealty to Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle is the Night (And So Are We)

_Yu mi na teik won sonraun au?/And will you take a life with me?  
_

 

The silence between them stretches for longer than either cares to notice, comfortable and complete. Though their hands have parted, their gazes upon each other remain, blue as the sky she came from meeting green as the ground she treads upon. It is Lexa who reaches her hand out this time – an offer, a question, a plea. Clarke takes it without hesitation and both step closer until they are but a breath apart. Clarke’s gaze darts to soft lips before returning to green depths, but the Commander has noticed, and her own glance takes a similar path. This simple confirmation is all they need and they close the distance between them with barely audible sighs, hearts singing even as both women are silent. The kiss is relief, release, reassurance that each is wanted by the other. Hands part again only to wrap around waists, pulling their bodies closer. Neither is sure who whimpers first, but the sound is swallowed in open-mouthed movements, tongues darting in for tastes long denied.

They part with reluctance, but it is only so Lexa can take Clarke’s hands in hers again and gently lead her, eyes meeting once again in question. _Are you ready now?_ And Clarke has long since decided that the answer is yes, and she follows Lexa with the tremulous hint of a smile. The smile she receives in return is just as slight but still nearly blinding.

 

_Oso kik raun/We live as one_

 

The two women walk side by side down the corridor to Lexa’s room, neither touching the other or showing any sign of affection. But when they reach the Commander’s quarters and the doors are shut behind them, they crash together with the intensity they had been restraining. Lips mesh and tongues dance and hands grasp at clothing, desperate to reveal skin. Clarke’s jacket drops to the floor first, followed by Lexa’s long coat, buckles nearly broken in their haste. And Lexa – so wonderfully beautiful, so wonderfully _strong_ , Clarke thinks – lifts the sky girl into her arms, the blonde’s legs wrapping instinctively around her waist. Despite their growing need, Lexa is gentle as she lays Clarke upon the furs of her bed. Clarke impatiently kicks off her boots as Lexa struggles with her own before lying atop the blonde, propping herself up on her elbows.

Their gazes meet for another breathless moment before Clarke lifts her head for a kiss, sighing at the feel of Lexa’s lips on hers. She kisses as she commands, firmly and with purpose, tongue darting against Clarke’s for another taste. The Commander straddles the blonde’s hips and tugs at her shirt, and Clarke obediently lifts her arms so that the garment can be pulled over her head and thrown aside. And Lexa just stares at the beauty she’s uncovered – pale skin, unmarked by battle and pain. She lowers her head to press kisses along the sky girl’s neck, down her collarbone and between her breasts. Lexa feels Clarke’s fingers tangle in her braids and smiles to herself as she maps the blonde’s torso with lips and fingers, intent to memorize every inch.

Clarke, unable to stand the torturous gentleness of Lexa’s ministration, fumbles with the clasp of her bra before tossing it away, and the sight of her bare breasts in the candlelight make Lexa freeze in her perusal. She lifts herself above the blonde again and her gaze is downright _hungry_ in its intensity. Lexa glances at the woman below her and Clarke gasps at the desire she sees burning in vibrant green. Then the Commander lowers her mouth to the blonde’s nipple and Clarke forgets how to breathe.

The sky girl arches her back with a gasp of delight, pressing herself into the wet heat of Lexa’s mouth in a plea for more. The Commander chuckles against her skin, lifting her hand to caress the opposite breast, gentle but needy. Clarke’s gasps become whimpers as she writhes under the brunette, dizzy beneath the fire of Lexa’s touch. Never has she felt so sensitive, so _alive_ as she does with Lexa’s hands and mouth upon her. The blonde moans her displeasure when the Commander’s lips leave her breast, but the moan turns to one of delight as those lips trail lower down her stomach to the waistband of her pants.

Lexa’s hands tremble as she undoes the buttons of Clarke’s pants before pulling them down her legs along with her underwear. For a moment she can only stare at the beauty she’s uncovered – soft blonde curls and already-glistening folds. She lifts her eyes to Clarke’s again before standing from the bed and, never breaking her gaze, slowly begins to strip.

As tempted as Clarke is to drink in the sight of every inch of skin uncovered, she keeps her eyes on Lexa’s, even as the brunette unwraps the bandeau around her breasts. They are speaking even in the silence, their gazes conveying what they cannot hope to express with words. Only when Lexa is still and bare before the bed does Clarke allow herself to bask in the sight of the woman before her. She holds out her hand, the gesture having turned from simple to symbolic between them. The blonde can’t help but notice how Lexa shakes as their fingers intertwine, and she places a reassuring kiss to the back of her hand. Emboldened, the Commander covers the sky girl’s body with her own again, their gazes never faltering as Lexa once again kisses the pale skin beneath her. Her lips make a slow trail downwards until she is between Clarke’s thighs, spreading them with gentle caresses. The blonde opens herself to her without hesitation, and the trust Lexa sees in brilliant blue makes her heart ache.

 

_Ai laik yu gona; ai na get raun you/I am your soldier; I will atone_

 

Though it is Clarke lying beneath the Commander, it is Lexa who surrenders – surrenders to her desire, to her need, to _Clarke_. Surely as she knelt before her and swore fealty, she makes a similar promise now – a promise of her very self to the sky girl who has captured her heart. Her eyes never wavering, Lexa lowers her lips to Clarke’s center, dragging her tongue upwards in a long, slow lick.

It is Clarke who breaks their gaze, eyes fluttering shut, brow furrowed as she tosses back her head with a drawn-out moan. Lexa, too, shuts her eyes, placing all her focus in tasting the blonde’s sweet essence. She tastes of sunrise and passion and the Commander is addicted the moment it touches her tongue. She drinks every drop she can find, dipping into Clarke’s scorching heat before focusing her attention on her clit, tracing teasing circles around the sensitive bud. The sky girl thrashes below her, her whimpers turning to keening cries.

_“Beja,”_ Clarke gasps, bucking her hips upward. _“Leksa, beja.”_

Hearing the sky girl’s pleas in her own language only serves to further heat the desire coursing through her blood, and Lexa slips a finger deep into velvet depths, eliciting a cry from the blonde. The Commander withdraws only to replace one finger with two, easily sliding through copious arousal. She curls her fingertips with purpose and Clarke lets out a startled cry of ecstasy, bucking her hips again with greater desperation. Commander and sky girl find a rhythm as if they’ve been lovers all their lives, instinctively moving together in their passion. Clarke’s fingers are wound in Lexa’s braids and tugging none-too-gently while Lexa’s free hand grips Clarke’s hip hard enough to leave bruises. The blonde barely notices as she spirals towards release, giving herself to the brunette with each roll of her hips and arch of her back. She has just enough breath to cry out Lexa’s name before crashing over the edge.

 

_Ai keryon g’ breik au/My soul is freed_

Clarke feels the world fall away as pleasure consumes her every nerve – feels as if her very soul is being freed from her body to sing out into the sky. But amidst the crashing waves, she feels Lexa – in her, around her, keeping her grounded and safe. And as Clarke drifts back into herself, shuddering with aftershocks, she thinks that there is no safer place in the world than Lexa’s arms.

When the blonde opens her eyes, Lexa is propped up by her side, tracing random patterns on her skin. The smile on her face is soft and open and so joyous that it fills Clarke’s heart to bursting, and she can’t help but smile in return, overcome with delight. She leans into Lexa’s kiss without hesitation, tasting herself on the brunette’s lips. It is many long moments before they pull away with a sigh and Lexa is about to curl into Clarke’s side when she finds herself beneath the blonde. The sky girl’s smile has become mischievous. “My turn, _ai Heda_ ,” she purrs, and hearing the Trigedasleng roll off Clarke’s tongue makes Lexa shiver.

 

_Ai nou fir raun; Ai mana jomp in/I am fearless; I aim to fight_

 

Clarke kisses her way along Lexa’s body without hesitation, pausing to trace her scars with gentle reverence. Lexa feels tears spring unwillingly to her eyes as Clarke unravels pain the Commander didn’t know she still carried, soothing every mark from every battle. It is only after Clarke has kissed her way along every memory that she lowers her head to Lexa’s breasts, nipping at the generous swells and teasing her nipples with her fingertips. The Commander bites back a groan even as she unconsciously arches her back. She promises herself that she will not resort to begging should the sky girl intend to continue teasing her. But Clarke knows with a glance to meet Lexa’s that tonight is not a night for teasing, but for fulfilment.

Lexa finds herself shaking again as Clarke parts her legs. Never has she let herself be so vulnerable with anyone before, and as much as she craves the blonde’s lips against her core, fear and the desire to pull away still linger. Clarke feels the brunette tremble beneath her and pulls back, running soothing hands along her thighs. As Lexa relaxes, she replaces her hands with her lips, her kisses meant to comfort and not inflame. Only when Lexa spreads her legs wider and gives her a nod of consent does Clarke lower her head, nuzzling soft curls before beginning her own exploration.

Lexa’s keening moan is one of both surprise and pleasure. She’d forgotten what it felt like to have gentle lips and tongue caress her center and the fact that it’s _Clarke_ heightens her arousal tenfold. She can feel her essence dripping down her thighs and Clarke tastes every drop, humming her approval against Lexa’s folds. The blonde soon finds her clit, but instead of gentle circles with her tongue, she wraps her lips around the tender bud and sucks, smiling as Lexa’s shout of delight echoes around the room. Her fingers find Lexa’s heat without preamble and drive deep, curling within and amplifying the Commander’s moans. Clarke lifts her eyes to Lexa’s face and is mesmerized by the sight. The brunette’s mouth is open in silent screams of pleasure, eyes shut tight as she tosses her head from side to side. Her hands clutch at the furs with an unrelenting grip – even lost in a haze of ecstasy, Lexa does not reach for Clarke’s hair for fear of hurting her. The thought makes the blonde smile against the brunette as she continues her gentle sucking, contrasting the hard thrusts of her fingers.

It is not difficult for them to find their rhythm again and Lexa is once again surrendering, this time beneath the sky girl, _her_ sky girl. Her entire body tenses as she reaches her peak and Lexa forces herself to open her eyes and look down the bed at the woman she’d hoped and dreamed for. She finds that Clarke is gazing back, and the emotion in that swirl of blue is what makes Lexa shatter with a cry of the blonde’s name.

 

_Yumi na teik won sonraun au?/And will you take a life with me?_

_...Ai medo drein au/…My body bleeds_

And in her release, Lexa gives herself to Clarke completely. Her longing for the sky girl coalesces into completion, completion she can only find within Clarke’s embrace. The fiery bliss that burns through her chases away the darkness, filling her instead with new life and new hope. The pain bleeds away to be replaced with an emotion she dare not name for its intensity. Lexa lets herself burn, shuddering and sobbing her pleasure until the fire dwindles to sated embers.

As Lexa regains herself, gasping for air, she feels Clarke pull the furs over them both before cuddling against her, one arm draped across her waist, one leg over hers. Lexa wraps her arms around the sky girl and pulls her closer and Clarke places a gentle kiss against her neck. And in that moment, Lexa’s heart cannot bear it any longer.

_“Ai hod yu in, Klark.”_

She doesn’t know if Clarke understands, isn’t sure whether she hopes or dreads that she does. But then Clarke lifts her hand to Lexa’s cheek and turns her head for a kiss, and in that kiss there is a promise.

“I love you, too, Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Beja = Please  
> Ai Heda = My Commander (I think)  
> Ai hod yu in = I love you


End file.
